


In the Godswood

by wordslinger



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinger/pseuds/wordslinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief poem regarding the perfectly perfect Sansa/Sandor entanglement. A sneaky AFfC spoiler (but more of a theory really).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Godswood

Little Bird is softly singing  
In her godswood all alone  
The lions prowl 'round the gates  
And the walls made of stone

Though her feathers a bright, bright red  
The grey wolf's shadow lingers ever near  
Just out of sight she lurks  
Stunted with her fear

But there is another in her godswood  
A Hound most fierce and brutal   
He howls at the mountain  
And fights king's wars most crucial

But in his fractured soul  
The little bird has built her nest  
And as the fires blaze  
She sings to him of rest

In a different godswood  
One high up in the hills  
The little bird's turned black  
Her feathers raven's quills

She searches for her hound  
Across the land she looks  
She finds him near the dead  
With the septons and their books

One day she will fly to him  
Or maybe he'll run to her  
Either way, it's him she wants  
The Hound and his Little Bird


End file.
